Yesterday, today and Tomorrow
by Hikaru Luna
Summary: Seseorang akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.  Tapi  kenapa  "dia"  tidak?.  special fic for sasuke birthday! * happy birthday sasuke-kun *


**Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu itu tak bisa menunggu kita, kita lah yang harus mengejar waktu.. Waktu itu terus berjalan tanpa menunggu tanpa ditunggu.

Hari esok takkan terjadi bila tak ada hari ini.

Hari ini takkan terjadi bila tak ada hari kemarin.

Waktu takkan berhenti bila sang pencipta tidak menghentikannya.

Seseorang akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi kenapa "dia" tidak?.

Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?.

Padahal dia sama saja dengan yang lainnya.

Sama-sama makhluk yang memiliki panggilan bernama "manusia".

Tidak bagiku dia bukanlah "manusia".

Melainkan "dewa penyelamat" bagi hidupku.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berapa kali aku menolaknya.

Sudah berulangkali ku caci-maki dirinya.

Bahkan sudah berulangkali kuhapus ikatanku dengannya.

Tapi..

Apa jawaban yang kudapat darinya? .

" karna aku ini **Temanmu** ".

Jawaban macam apa itu?.

" Teman " hanya karna satu kata itu saja hampir meluluhkan seluruh niatan balas dendamku, meluluhkan hatiku yang mungkin terbuat dari es ini.

Kalian berpikir setelah ini aku akan meminta maaf padanya atas semua perbuatanku?.

HUH jangan harap karna lagi-lagi EGO-ku yang tinggi inilah yang jadi penyebabnya.

Tentu saja yang menjadi penyebab utama dari semua tindakanku adalah "kegelapan" hatiku..

Aku tak mengenal apa itu "cahaya" ?. karna dari dulu yang kukenal hanyalah sesuatu yang bernama " kegelapan ".

-o.O.o-

Tapi semenjak aku bertemu dengannya semua tampak berubah. duniaku pun perlahan dimasuki cahaya, kami pun dimasukkan dalam satu tim yang sama. Yah memang kuakui hubunganku dengannya tak baik.

Tapi…

Setelah mengenalnya aku baru bisa merasakan betapa indahnya bila kita memiliki 'teman' di dunia ini.

Saat itu hatiku yang semula gelap pun mulai dipenuhi cahay ang menyilaukan.

Tapi saat ini semua hanya sia-sia, kebersamaanku dengan teman-temanku dulu hanyalah semu, karna saat ini hatiku sudah tak mengenal apa itu " cahaya ".

Hatiku sudah mati, Nuraniku sudah kubunuh, saat ini aku hanyalah seonggok tubuh kosong.

Saat ini dunia ninja sedang mengadakan perang dunia ninja ke 4

Di tengah-tengah perang madara menyuruhku memburu kyuubi yang terdapat di dalam orang itu.

Hal itu tak menjadi masalah bagiku.

Karna bagiku dia hanyalah orang biasa, bukan orang yang spesial.

Tapi…

Apa aku akan menyesal setelah membunuhnya nanti? Sama seperti saat aku membunuh kakakku dulu.

Segera kutepis pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang sempat menghampiriku tadi.

Pertarungan kami pun sudah tak bisa terelakkan lagi, kami pun bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh Tak kusangka dia menjadi sekuat ini. bukankah dulu dia adalah orang yang selalu berbuat onar dan bodoh? Tapi saat ini dia berbeda dia bukanah seperti orang bodoh yang kukenal selama ini, dia sangat berbeda

Dia sudah berubah.

-o.O.o-

Aku kalah..

Kuakui dia memang hebat, bahkan sampai saat ini dia sama sekali tak kelelahan dan masih mempunyai tenaga untuk berjalan mendekatiku. Lihat saja diriku saat ini tergulai lemas diatas pijakan tanah berbatu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

" bunuhlah…driku Naruto" gumamku pelan.

Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada terus berada di dunia ini dihantui sesuatu bernama " dendam" Itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

" aku takkkan membunuhmu Sasuke "

" cih sok naif, cepat bunuh aku bukankah kau ingin dirimu dianggap pahlawan hmm,.. Naruto?" ujarku dengan nada sarkastik andalanku.

"….."

" kau dengar tidak! Cepat bu- " emosiku sudah sampai batasnya tapi dia segera memotong perkataanku.

" pulanglah ke konoha Sasuke… " ujarnya lirih.

" …sudah terlambat bagiku. " gumamku pelan .

" dalam hidup ini tak ada kata terlambat Sasuke, kami semua menunggu kepulanganmu aku, sakura-chan, guru kakashi dan teman-teman konoha, kembalilah dan mulailah semua dari awal " ucapnya panjang lebar.

"….."

" Sasuke "

" apakah aku…bisa berubah " ucapku ragu.

" tentu saja, semua orang bisa merubah hidupnya, asal mereka berusaha " ucapnya tegas.

Huh si bodoh ini sejak kapan dia bisa pintar bicara seperti ini? biarlah aku kalah di tangannya untuk sekali ini saja.

" Naruto.. "

" ya? "

" bawa aku kembali ke Konoha "

-o.O.o-

Saat ini perang dunia ninja ke 4 sudah selesai. kemenangan berpihak pada ninja dan akatsuki pun Runtuh, Madara mati karna dibunuh oleh Naruto dan aku, Zetsu mati karna kehabisan chakra lalu Kabuto pun mati karna pengaruh Edo tensei yang memakan banyak chakra.

Saat ini naruto akan membawaku ke konoha. Sebagian warga konoha banyak yang memandangku sinis, tapi kuhiraukan sorot mata itu.

Tibalah kami di gerbang konoha. Ahh.. kalau dipikir-pikir sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat gerbang ini?

" Sakura-chan! "

Suara teriakan naruto mengagetkanku dari lamunan sesaatku. Dan tepat di depan kami munculah sesosok gadis berambut soft pink tak lain dan tak bukan dia adalah teman satu timku dulu bernama Haruno Sakura

" Naruto.. "

" lihat! Sasuke sudah kem- " ujarnya kegirangan tapi sesaat kemudian Sakura memukul dirinya.

" aduh! Hei Saku- " lagi-lagi ucapan terhenti karna sesaat kemudian sakura memeluknya lalu berkata

" Terima kasih Naruto.. " ujarnya lirih

Tak kusangka saat ini dia sudah berubah, dulu dia sangat memujiku berlebihan hingga mencampakkan Naruto, bahkan dulu dia sangat membencinya. Ternyata manusia akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

" he, hei Sakura-chan! Sudahlah jangan seperti ini " ucap Naruto malu

" hiks.. maafkan aku Naruto kalau selama ini aku hiks.. hanya bisa menangis dan bergantung padamu..maafkan aku!.. " ujar Sakura sambil menangis

Entah kenapa saat melihat mereka berpelukan seperti itu sebersit rasa tak suka dalam hatiku tapi segera kutepis perasaan itu.

" Sakura-chan! " ucap naruto sambil melepas pelukan sakura

" eh? " Sakura pun kaget atas prilaku Naruto

" tenanglah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, lagipula bukankah ada orang yang seharusnya kau sambut Sakura-chan? " ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

Setelah memeluk Naruto, Sakura pun berbalik memandangiku, yang kupikirkan saat ini mungkin saja Sakura akan memelukku dan menangis seperti yang dia lakukan pada naruto tadi tapi pada kenyataanya diatak bersikap seperti dulu lagi. Dia takkan bersikap manja seperti dulu lagi jadi hal yang dia katakan padaku hanyalah

." Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun " ucapnya sambil tersenyum

" hn.. " ucapku membalas senyumannya.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian datanglah seorang pria bermasker dan berambut perak menghampiri kami. Ah itu pasti si Kakashi.

" yo.. baru saja aku tersesatdi jalan bernama kehidupan " ucapnya degan tampang tanpa dosa.

Naruto dan Sakura pun memandang guru satu itu dengan tampang seolah berkata seperti biasa yaitu . " KAU TELAT! "

" huh telat seperti biasa ya.. kakashi " ujarku menyeringai

" oh.. ada Sasuke ya? " ucapnya polos

" haaah " ucapku menghela napas

-o.O.o-

Malam pun tiba. Saat ini aku sudah kembali ke konoha berkat usaha si usuratonkatchi itu. Hn. Entahlah kenapa malam ini aku tak bisa tidur, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Tapi.. kenapa harus mengarah ke arah gerbang konoha? Entahlah aku tak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku pergi saja.

Tepat sebelum sampai di gerbang konoha kulihat sesosok gadis berambut pink duduk termenung di sebuah bangku dekat gerbang desa.

Bukankah itu Sakura?

" Sakura.. "

Gadis itu pun tersentak dari lamunanya itu.

" eh! Sasuke-kun! " jawab gadis itu kaget

" sedang apa kau disini? Malam-malam begini? "

Tunggu dulu ucapanku sama seperti ucapanku saat akan meninggalkan konoha, semoga saja dia tak ingat ucapanku itu. Dan lagi tempat ini adalah tempat terakhir kami bertemu sebelum aku meninggalkan desa.

" …..hanya melihat bintang, dan menikmati angin malam " jawabnya lirih

"…"

Sedetik kemudian aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya, entahlah ini bukan kemauanku.

" kau pasti berbohong " ucapku seraya menatap langit penuh bintang.

" eh? " tanya gadis itu

" kau pasti sedang memikirkanku sakura.. " ucapku seakan tahu jalan pikirannya.

Blusshh

" a..apa maksudmu? " ucapnya tergagap dan muncul rona merah di pipinya.

Skakmat, sudah kuduga. Jalan pikirannya memang paling mudah dibaca.

" sudahlah.. lupakan " ujarku pelan

Hening, itulah yang terjadi diantara kami saat ini. hanya suara desiran angin malamlah yang terdengar. Sampai akhirnya sakura pun membuka suara

" …kau tahu sasuke-kun pernah aku berpikir betapa bodohnya diriku selama ini " ujarnya lirih

" betapa bodohnya aku, menanti seseorang yang sangat membenciku, yang pernah menyakiti hatiku, bahkan orang itupun hampir saja membunuhku " lanjut Sakura.

Aku tahu orang yang dia maksud itu pasti diriku, karna aku tahu dulu aku sering menolak dirinya, menyakiti hatinya, bahkan hampir membunuhnya, tapi sekalipun aku tak pernah membencinya.

" berkali-kali aku berharap semoga suatu keajaiban membuat dia kembali kesini, tapi itu mustahil, aku sadar aku tak bisa diam saja dan terus berdo'a agar dia kembali, ya aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus membunuhnya agar dia tak makin terjatuh ke dalam lubang bernama 'kegelapan' itulah yang kupikirkan saat itu ". Ucap Sakura mulai terisak

"….."

" bahkan aku sudah menetapkan hatiku agar tak ragu sedikitpun untuk membunuhnya, tapi semua usahaku hanyalah sia-sia aku hanya bisa merepotkan naruto, kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin hampir setengah hidupku yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merepotkan Naruto. " jawab sakura mulai menangis.

"…."

" aku berusaha sebisaku agar melupakannya tapi itu sulit sekali bagiku. ketika aku akan melupakannya dia sudah kembali kesini dan bahkan saat ini dia berada disampingku " ucap Sakura sambil menangis dan menatap wajahku dalam-dalam.

Cukup Kesabaran orang ada batasnya. Aku tak tahan apabila melihat dia menangis dan menderita akibat perlakuanku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki aku langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapanku.

" maaf " ucapku lirih.

" maafkan aku atas semua perlakuanku, akulah yang membuat naruto menderita selama ini bukan kau " lanjutku

Dia pun menangis dalam dekapanku hingga mungkin bajuku sudah sangat basah oleh luapan air matanya. di bawah langit yang sama, di atas tanah yang sama kami pun berbagi kesedihan karna telah membuat orang yang berharga bagi kami menderita yaitu Naruto.

Biarlah desiran angin malam, cahaya bulan, dan kilauan bintang menjadi saksi atas semua perlakuan kami malam ini.

-o.O.o-

" selamat ya Naruto! " teriak gadis berambut soft pink disebelahku.

" hnn selamat ya usuratonkatchi. " ucapku degan seringai khasku.

" apaaan kau Sasuke-teme! " ucap naruto emosi.

" hei-hei sudahlah hari ini aku spesial mentraktir kalian, karna Naruto baru saja diangkat menjadi hokage ke-6 ". Ucap si kakashi

Saat ini Kakashi mentraktir kami semua di Ichiraku ramen karna Hari ini tepat 2 bulan perang ninja berakhir, Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage ke-6. Lalu sebulan setelahnya aku direncanakan menjadi ketua pasukan Anbu, kemudian Sakura Setelah perang selesai dia dinobatkan menjadi kunoichi terkuat setelah hokage kelima. Lalu Kakashi? Masih dengan novel favoritnya.

" haaahh~~ menyenangkan sekali ya bila kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini selamanya. " ucap Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

" apa maksudmu? " tanyaku heran.

" aku senang sekali lho Sasuke ketika kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke konoha. "

" Bukanah karna kau memaksaku? " ucapku dengan nada sarkatik.

" aaapppaa! "

Hari itu pun kami makan dengan death-glare satu sama lain.

" terima kasih ya Guru! " ucap Naruto ceria.

" eh, setelah ini kita mau kemana? " tanya Sakura

" pulang. " jawabku singkat

" aku harus ke kantor Hokage untuk tugas pertamaku. " jawab Naruto

" mungkin pulang? " jawab Kakashi ragu

" sepertinya aku juga akan pulang , ya sudah sampai bertemu lagi ya " ucap Sakura

" good bye everyone! " ucap naruto lalu pergi

" sampai jumpa lagi " ucap kakashi lalu pergi

" sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun " ucap sakura

" tunggu "

" ya? "

" apa kau sudah mempunyai jawaban atas pernyataanku waktu itu? "

" ah.. i,itu "

FLASHBACK

Malam itu di bangku tempat kami mencurahan seluruh perasaan bersalah kami pada naruto aku menyatakan sesuatu padanya

" Sakura… "

" ng..? "

" aku punya misi, dan mungkin hanya kau yang bisa melakukan misi itu bersamaku "

" misi? "

" ya, misi itu adalah 'misi membangkitkan kembali klan uchiha bersamaku', apakah kau mau? "

Mendengar hal itu dia kaget. Karna secara langsung aku sedang melamarnya.

" sakura.."

" maaf.. " ujarnya lirih

mendengar hal ini aku sedikit tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin gadis yang sangat mencintaimu, yang sangat mengejarmu sampai kau muak ini menolak lamaranmu? Ah itu kan dulu, mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah membencimu karna dirimu selalu saja menolaknya, bahkan kau hampir membunuhnya.

" kau..sudah sangat membenciku ya? " ujarku lirih

" bukan itu maksudku sasuke-kun, maksudku maaf bolehkah kau memberiku waktu? " lanjut Sakura

Syukurlah kukira diamenolakku. Mungkin aku jugayang terlalu cepat ya?

" sampai kapan? "

Dia terdiam sejenak lalu " sampai aku benar-benar bisa melupakan rasa benciku padamu "

DEG

Apa? Jadi dia membenciku? Ah sudah sewajarnyakan, orang mana yang hatinya tidak sakit apabila orang yang amat dicintainya menolaknya dan selalu menjauhinya, bahkan berniat membunuhnya.

FLASHBACK end

" jadi apa jawabanmu? " ucapku menunggu jawabannya.

" tentu saja aku mau Ssasuke-kun " ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Apa? Benarkah? Tak kusangka dia akan menerimaku, aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini mungkin kalau orang biasa akan loncat-loncat ketika tahu cinta mereka dibalas. Jangan harap aku akan melakukan hal sekonyol itu.

" Sasuke-kun bisa kau kesini sebentar? "

" hn "

Ketika aku mendekat ke arahnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menarik tanganku lalu kurasakan pipiku menghangat. Ternyata dia mencium pipiku.

Blusshh! kurasakan aura panas di mukaku ah, pasti muncul rona merah di pipiku.

" selamat ulang tahun sasuke-kun " ucapnya tersenyum malu-malu

Eh? Ulang tahun?

AHH! Iya aku lupa hari ini tanggal 23 juli tepat hari ulang tahunku!

" sasuke-kun sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Malam itu ketika aku bilang 'sampai aku benar-benar bisa melupakan rasa benciku padamu' itu bohong lho! "ucapnya tersenyum jahil.

Haah? Apa maksudnya?

" a-apa maksudmu? " tanyaku bingung

" sebenarnya aku sengaja menunggu hari ini untuk menjawab pernyataanmu waktu itu. Jadi maaf ya Sasuke-kun, oh ya dan maaf juga tadi aku mencium pipimu sebenarnya itu hadiah dariku sih "

Cih! Dasar menyebalkan bisa-bisanya diriku dipermainkan oleh wanita di hari ulang tahunku ini

" hn.. kau harus tanggung jawab "

" eh? "

Sedetik kemudian aku mencium pipinya lalu pulang ke rumah, sempat kulihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah itubagiku manis sekali.

-o.O.o-

*Setelah itu yang terjadi pada Sakura*

" eh? Ba-barusan " ucapnya bingung

Dia baru saja tersadar dari lamunanya, karna dia sangat kaget baru saja dicium oleh uchiha Sasuke

Fuhh.. lalu dia menghela napas dan mengatakan sesuatu

" aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun "

.

.

.

.

_semoga saja persahabatanku dengan Naruto dan kakashi bertahan sampai maut memisahkan_

_Dan kuharap hubunganku dengan sakura bertahan sampai maut memisahkan kami._

_Fuuhh.. aku tak menyesal kembali ke konoha. _

_Biarkan hari kemarin menjadi pelajaran bagiku_

_Biarkan aku hidup untuk hari ini_

_Dan untuk hari esok dan seterusnya biarkan aku berharap bisa membangun klan uchiha tanpa rantai kebencian._

_Itulah ambisiku untuk saat ini….._

END

A/n : salam kenal semuanya ^^ aku Author baru di Ffn. ini Fic pertamaku, semoga aja kalian suka \(^o^)/

Dan fic ini aku persembahkan untuk Ultahnya sasuke! Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!

Mind to Review?


End file.
